Instinctual Gratification
by Neo Qwerty
Summary: While on a visit back to Earth, Duo decides that he wants to make Rock happier by gifting him with a typically earthly pleasure. What Duo gets in exchange is an augmentation to the Good Energy that powers him.


Rock's eyes went wide as he found his lips touching cool white ones, before he fidgeted slightly. His programming was shrieking at him, telling him to move back, yell for Doctor Light, or Roll, or Auto, a thousand alarms activated by a touch that definitely wasn't appropriate. Light didn't want his metallic "son" molested, used like some... Embarrassment flared to life as he completed his thought: "sex toy." Even if Duo was a friend, he had crossed a line that Doctor Light didn't want anyone to cross, and the warning code and sirens wailing in his computer mind made that clear.

But Duo wasn't being aggressive, staying immobile, incandescent eyes closed peacefully, and he was content with holding the shock-still Rock up, larger hand acting as a seat. That stilled Rock from obeying what his program demanded. What if that safeguard was to keep him from being hurt and used wrongly? Duo wouldn't do something like what Doctor Light had placed these limitations for.

His programmed instincts were wearing down his will to resist fast, and he rose a hand up to Duo's armored shoulder, curling flesh-colored fingers around one spike. He had to warn Duo and keep him from getting accused wrongly of abusing him, convince him to flee before Rock gave in and called Doctor Light. There was nothing else he could do. Right?

_"Don't think that I'm special in any way. Any of us has enough brain cells to tell our programming to take a hike."_

...Well, if Blues was right again on this subject... Rock dug his heels in and shoved back at the programming, telling it to quiet down, that it had no business trying to accuse Duo.

**line 24F0935CD0: resist k_loc_mth k_loc_lwrbck k_loc_hip k_loc_chs k_loc_tigh k_loc_belwst t_loc_lwrbck t_loc_hip t_loc_chs t_loc_tigh t_loc_belwst except DRL**

Letters flickered across his eyes, and he quickly, and perhaps aggressively, accepted.

**line 24F0935CD0 mod: except parameters: add DUO y/n: y**

Something in him settled back down, and the alarms faded from his consciousness, letting him relax against Duo. He'd modified his programming... And, as if Duo sensed the danger had passed, he grew bolder. Rock was startled a second time when Duo's lips parted, still pressed against his own, and his own mouth opened. Rock wasn't sure what he was intending to do with his mouth open and still pressed against Duo's, but he was fairly sure that it wouldn't have involved the tip of Duo's tongue getting in his mouth.

Rock had absolutely no clue what to do in that situation. Understandable, seeing as Doctor Light didn't exactly program his assistant and fighting robot to be any sort of Casanova. He had a vague notion of people kissing being touchy-feely, but nothing else to go with. His right hand clenched around the spike again, and he lifted the left to place lightly against Duo's cheek, pulling back in silence.

"I _think_ we're supposed to use our tongues..."

Rock blinked at Duo's hushed voice, and then frowned, blue eyes big. He made sure to keep his voice down, lest someone wander past his room and peek in. If Rock's programming had been so shrieky, then he probably didn't want anyone to see them like this.

"You... You mean you're not sure?"

Duo finally opened his eyes, just a crack, and raised an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not up to date on human mating rituals."

It sounded so absurd, especially coming from a robot who had travelled at least through the entire solar system, that Rock stifled a giggle in Duo's neck. Duo was similarly fighting down his amusement at the whole of the situation, a deep, throaty chuckle making his throat vibrate.

When the two of them finally stopped snickering, Rock's face twisted into a determined look, and he pressed his lips to Duo's again. This time, it went by rather smoothly, albeit by total accident. Duo hadn't made a move, so Rock decided he would, and their tongues brushed against each other's on the way when Duo also decided he'd act first. And it felt good enough for Rock to get completely engrossed with it, mentally grateful that his tongue was built with quite a lot of tactile sensors.

Although, when Duo cocked his head to one side, Rock realized how awkward it was to have his nose pressing against the other robot's, and he was pretty happy that the new angle resolved that issue. The two stayed like that for quite a bit of time, moving back just long enough to vent out hot air and take in deep breaths before resuming their liplock.

Something was building up. That much, Rock was aware of. It nipped at the edge of his mind, harmless but insistent, and he was forced to break that sequence of nice, slick kisses in its favor. Duo looked at him, a bit curiously, and Rock's skin flushed slightly under the scrunity.

"I... There's something odd. Like... ...I don't know..."

Duo looked at him, thoughtfully, before he ventured an answer.

"Something tingling at the back of your mind?"

Rock nodded, and Duo slowly, gravely nodded back, features softening at Rock's worried look and the way he nervously chewed on his lower lip. Duo finally raised his other hand, as soft as silk, and slid fingers under Rock's pajama shirt to rub at Rock's back. Duo focused, drawing out a tiny, tiny portion of his power, and extended it through his hand and Rock's silicone padding and metal shell, and the corners of his lips curled when Rock gasped loudly and shivered under the touch.

"D-Duo... That-I-wow...!"

It was instinctual from that point on, with Duo's want to please driving his actions. He would have been a fool not to notice that Rock had enjoyed things so far, even with his auric vision greatly crippled by unsophisticated eyes. And, just as _the other_ encouraged aggressivity and pain to fester, Duo was eager to nurture bliss and pleasure and help them grow. Besides, the little warrior had such a beautiful soul...

"You don't need to say a word, Rockman, unless I hurt you."

Rock made eye contact, his eyes half-opened and his lips parted, and he nodded quickly between shivers, his short brown hair turning wilder from the eagerness he was displaying. He'd been right; Duo was concerned about not hurting him. But the odd tickle of energy licking at him from the inside... It, well, it felt strange and new, and a little frightening, like something that he wasn't supposed to find out about. In a way, maybe Rock wasn't, since Light hadn't given him knowledge of this kind of thing. And, rather dizzily, he wondered if Blues knew about it, before all of his higher functions decided to turn themselves off.

Rock began gasping, eyes squinting shut, hands clutching the spike and Duo's unarmored shoulder, as Duo slowly raised the shirt up and off Rock, the two of them struggling a little to get Rock's arms out without the little robot falling off Duo's larger hand. Rock was then lowered down to the ground, flushing brightly when the soft fabric was pulled away from him.

He fidgeted nervously under Duo's roaming gaze, feeling exposed even though there wasn't really anything to expose. Silicone padding over metal plates, just enough to make him appear human at first glance, but with an androgynous look and not a single hair anywhere. Duo's hand pressed against Rock's behind again, and he turned as red as his false skin would be able to become when _that_ hand also began tickling at him from under. Duo's pinkie moved and rested comfortably between Rock's thighs, and the robot boy was scooped off his feet and lifted back again to Duo's own level.

"Ah, ah...! Duo...!"

Rock was nearly squeaking at this point, a bit too loud, and both his hands flew to Duo's helmet, pulling himself toward Duo to muffle his cries into another kiss. By that point, the new feeling was even stronger, and the fear of it diminished to just a little shiver at the back of his thought cycles. And Duo had to rub Rock's back gently, making the tickling diffuse into every part of Rock's body, and he couldn't help leaning back, gasping in air so hard that it sounded deafening to his ears.

"Easy, Rockman, _breathe_..."

Duo's soft, low voice was close to his right ear, and he shuddered again. Rock struggled to get something out of his voice synthetizer, something beyond broken garble, and he finally stuttered something out.

"O-oh, Duo, oh, this, i-it-it, D-Duo, something's ha-happeni--!"

Rock was raised higher, until Duo's face was level with his waist, and he leaned heavily on the alien robot's head, slapping a hand over his own mouth and hurriedly shutting off any vocal output. His eyes snapped open and his whole body tensed when Duo laid an open-mouthed kiss on the skin, dealing the final blow with another dose of tingles. Rock's whole body felt like it was buzzing, at this point, and something inside shattered, his sight whiting out, his ears filling with static, and his sense of touch falling away from him uselessly, leaving him with only that nice, warm and frightening, tickle-like sensation.

When Rock came back to himself, he was back in his bed, wholly content and feeling like he just came out of a full recharge session. He was back in his night clothes, he noted dizzily, and Duo's smaller hand was laying on his chest. Rock turned his head sideways into his pillow and faced the sitting Duo with half-open eyes, noting the thoroughly satisfied look on his white face. Rock made a soft sound after bringing his voice synthetizer back online, and gave Duo as bright a grin as he could manage.

"That... That was... ...amazing. Thank you."

Duo smiled gently in kind, and lightly rubbed Rock's covered chest. He then leaned closer to the bed and Rock, and offered another soft kiss.

"I should be the one thanking you, Rockman. I liked seeing you in that much pleasure."

Rock blushed again, before he let his eyes close, still flushed and smiling. He had a very, very vague feeling that he had lost something that would probably bother Doctor Light, but it had felt so good... How could Doctor Light get unhappy about whatever it was that he'd lost?

**command: shutdown**


End file.
